Piercings
by Konetsu
Summary: Luka didn't think getting new piercings was such a big deal...until she got a certain text. NegiToro, one-shot.


_**A/N:**_

So, apparently the FBI "shut down" our computer with all our saved projects on it, but we knew better than to pay a lot of money to scammers and had to do a complete system restore. :{ So…everything we were working on have disappeared into nothing. If you don't know what MoneyPak is...NEVER listen to it!

To apologize, here's a one-shot to keep you guys company. :)

_**Disclaimer: **_We own nothing!

* * *

_**Piercings. **_

* * *

"I can't believe you!" the woman previously calm exclaimed in the food court, shocking anybody around her. Violet hair trembled in anger, as well as sky blue eyes, "Megurine Luka! Look at me when I'm talking to you, young lady!"

Said girl, Luka, finished her eye rolls and crossed her arms, furrowing her eyebrows, the right one pierced. In an attempt to buy time forming her words, Luka pulled down her grey and white striped sleeve, as well as dusting off the black vest she had over it. "It's not that bad, mom," her voice a little muffled. It hadn't occurred to her that it wasn't exactly the eyebrow piercing her mom was angry about, but the one in her mouth.

The woman sat straight up, ignoring the slowly chilling food sitting in front of her; Luka was tempted to steal it but held back from seeing that bone crushing stare. Her mom coughed into her soda, setting it down gently, "Luka, did we go wrong somewhere?"

"What? No, what kind of question is that?" Luka chortled, crossing her arms even tighter. It was a little known fact among her friends, but despite her harsh mouth, she couldn't find it in herself to lash back at her parents no matter what she said to her peers. "This isn't some rebellion-"

"You've been interested in those documentaries and TV shows for a few weeks now!" her mom lashed back, slapping the tabletop with her pale but healthy fingers, "Explain this to me right now!"

For the first time since getting her hair chopped off in the third grade, Luka was blushing. But, this wasn't just a normal blush in embarrassment, this was a fiery red spreading across her face, followed by hands gripping her tight jeans. Obviously, her mom was shocked, but then an idea sprang up in her mind.

Her mom smirked, leaning forward, "This wouldn't have anything to do with…Kamui-kun, would it? He's a real…delinquent, wouldn't you say?" Something flashed across her eyes in a mischievous manner, and Luka didn't know what to say after a look of dread spread across her own face. "Oh? Not him?" she asked, after seeing the blush fade into disgust.

Luka huffed, averting her eyes. Within a second she caught a group of colors, with one of them being a distinct teal. Immediately she sat ramrod straight, craning her neck as if trying to prove they were there. "I'll…you know, I saw Teto-san down there by, uhh...those stall shop things. Why not call her? I'm going to hang out with some friends…" She didn't leave her mom to say anything before grabbing her bag and strutting off towards the rainbow in line to order smoothies.

"Oh, I thought I saw you Luka-san!" Gakupo said, being the first to see her walk towards them. He had a small crush on her although Luka couldn't see him more as a friend. Today he was going to act normal, like Kaito was…except the touching.

After releasing her from his bear hug, Kaito gave her a wide grin that showed his pearly whites, pointing at the sign above them. "Ice cream and smoothies! Have you tried them before, Luka-chan?!"

"I can't say I have…I usually just buy a pretzel or two over there," Luka pointed behind her to a lone stall with a long line selling the twisted dough. She glanced behind the tall blue-haired boy to see double green and triple yellow, red and finally teal. Gumiya and Gumi both waved at her, although Gumi's expression was grim and Luka knew she was unhappy to be there; Kagamine Rin and Len and their older sister Lily smiled, the eldest blonde raising an eyebrow at her after; Furukawa Miki and Hatsune Miku were oblivious to anything around them, seeing as they weren't necessarily "in" this group.

Kaito brought her back to him and thumped his chest proudly, "I've tried everything here! Just tell me what you want and I'll buy it!" Even though he was offering to buy her something, Luka couldn't stop staring at the blue stain on his plain white t-shirt's collar, no doubt some sort of ice cream.

"Uhm….excuse me," a soft voice said, alerting Luka to move out of its way. Teal eyes locked, and one pair immediately looked away and to the black linoleum floor, nervousness etched into them. It didn't help that the voice's hair, waving around everywhere, brushed against Luka's cheek in an innocent manner. Miki followed after her, giving the pinkette a thorough stare, then a hard glare she had to look away from.

"What's up with her?" Kaito sighed, letting go of his heart, "Totally thought I was going to die…and she wasn't even _looking_ at me!"

Gakupo leaned forward, letting his head rest on Kaito's shoulder for a moment. "I hear she and…_Gumi-san_, broke up last weekend. Probably why she's been so angry at the world lately." He kept his voice low just in case the male green-haired twin overheard him; ever since the break up, Gumiya had been one protective brother and was definitely scary to deal with. Purple eyes drifted to Luka, where they widened and he felt like laughing.

"Are those piercings?!" he shouted, directly into Kaito's ear. It was a real shocker, seeing as Luka was the only one in their group who went against society and rejected all types of body damage, including body piercings. "Luka-san?"

Once more she rolled her eyes, and nodded without looking at him, staring at the menu above a Cheshire grinned Lily. "Yes, for the last time, yes. I got my eyebrow pierced. It's not like I got a tattoo of…weird crap. Like Kaito did."

The ice cream freak cut them in line, dancing around Luka in a blue swirl, "I don't regret it though! You know what girls think of tattoos! Especially Meiko-chan…she loves it!"

A grimace appeared on Gakupo's face and he shook his head, purple hair swishing across the back of his black sweater. He put a hand on Luka's shoulder, sniffling a little, "You lucky bastard…you don't have to hear this guy run his mouth of his…fun times with Meiko-san.."

"Why not just shut him up? You know…like in Len-kun's books?" she stifled her laugh, knowing the blonde boy could hear, but chose to ignore. Although he was indeed gay, gay for someone they didn't know, it wasn't like he flaunted it; Kaito, however, looked like a Queen with his attitude and choice of clothing, even if he landed one of the most beautiful girls at school. "That'll teach him."

Her turn was up and she smiled at the boys waiting for her while the employees worked on her sundae. Once she got it, and making sure her mom was nowhere to be found, the three made their way to the large table where the others were sitting. Lucky enough, Luka got the seat closest to Miku and Miki's table, hoping the tealette could see her.

"So," Gumiya uttered through his orange juice, "What's happening tonight? I'm unable to attend any orgies, but take lots of videos!"

Gumi stayed silent, only getting small bites out of her ice cream sandwich. Her eyes kept glancing quickly to the left, where the two cheery girls sat across from each other, Miki waving her arms around like mad. It was the same gesture she made while telling the story of their break up. Clicking her tongue and swatting away "dust" from her white shirt, she glanced at Luka, "I hear you got piercings."

"Ugh," Luka groaned, ignoring Lily's chuckles. She dropped her spoon and allowed Kaito to get a small bit out of it, turning her head to Gumi. "Yeah, I got them last week during the break." To show, she tilted her head so the others could get a look. Rin shook her head, not minding it at all. However, once Luka moved her hair where her ears were, she spat out her blueberry smoothie all over the table. "What?"

Her right ear had about five piercings, one of them being a chain linked to another, the rest being normal studs, while the last, right at the lobe, was a ring. They hoped nothing else would show up. "My tongue too," she added, sticking out the wet muscle to show, using every second to avoid looking at the others. Lily burst out laughing to the point she ran to the bathroom, followed by a dirty and grouchy Rin.

"But why…?" Gumiya asked in a whisper, examining the jewelry with care using his index finger. He could tell they were still a bit sensitive, but Luka didn't seem to mind at all. "Had a fight with your parents?"

"Why does everyone think it's a rebellion?" Luka sighed, shaking her head, "No. I just wanted to, alright? I'm tired of people thinking I'm a stick in the mud.."

Gakupo shrugged, licking his cone, "I dunno Luka-san…to be honest you do seem a little boring compared to the rest of us." He turned away to watch a couple arguing in the corner, but he could still feel those eyes digging into his neck. "Just sayin."

"Remember the time we went bungee jumping? She said nothing while going down. Nothing!" Kaito exclaimed, taking more bites out of Luka's treat. He wiped his mouth with his hand and gave her a certain grin, "I think she's just more hardcore."

"Hardcore my ass," Gumiya chuckled, whipping his hair backwards to see them. He stirred his juice for no reason and took a look at the televisions playing music videos. "She just has a tough time competing with our stupidity." A green eye closed quickly to let her know he was joking, but Luka could still feel that insult stab at her.

She huffed and pushed her sundae towards Kaito, getting a squeal of excitement in return. The others stayed quiet and awaited her retort.

"Maybe," Lily sang once returning, leaning her hip on Luka's shoulder and not really caring if she had just scared her, "You did it because someone we know likes piercings…" She was smart enough to whisper, any louder and the two girls already curiously watching their conversation would've heard. "Right?" she smiled down at the blushing Luka, bumping her shoulder once before returning to her seat, happily taking a large chunk off of Len's cone.

Gumi sneered at the table, glancing between her brother and Luka at the same time yet biting her lip. It almost looked like she was a little troubled but angry and shy…Lily smirked at her while she couldn't see. "Say, didn't you get one not too long ago, Gumi-chan?" she leaned on her palm, raising both eyebrows in a teasing fashion.

_Now this'll be party Gumiya-san can attend… _she thought whilst hiding her large grin.

The green-haired girl slammed her palms on the table top, glaring daggers at Luka. "I can't believe you! You…you traitor!" she growled, messed up bangs hanging in between her eyes. If it weren't for such a charming look Luka would've been convinced she was serious. But now with an index finger in front of her face, Luka blinked at her, but her hoarse voice interrupted, "It's all your fault!"

Len scoffed and rested his chin on the back of his hands, similar to Lily. "Dude, I don't think anyone here knows what you're talking about," he muttered, drinking out of Rin's half-empty cup.

"I know what you're thinking," Luka slowly began, leaning backwards in her chair with her hands up in fear she'd be accused of manslaughter, feeling those green eyes tear at her skin and stab her heart repeatedly. "But…I'd never go for her!"

This didn't really seem to make Gumi feel better, in fact, Luka knew she just made her even more mad. "So she's not good enough for…_you_?"

"You make it sound like dating Luka is bad thing," Len commented, calmly leaning back into the plush of his seat, entertained by the ladies' banter. Rin still hadn't come back, but she was just a clean freak so he wasn't really concerned.

Gakupo coughed into his fist and stared at his jeans, looking up expectantly at Len, "You have?"

The blond-haired boy shook his head with wide eyes, nearly shaking his entire body. "Nope! I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I did!"

Lily gave her younger brother a deadpan look, "Weren't you the one who just said it's not a bad thing to date her?"

Kaito nodded, turning his head to the standing ball of anger, "Yeah. She's had a few stable relationships, right? Remember Yuki-chan? Then after her she dated that one quiet chick, with the hair and the fascination with the galaxy; I remember after a year she got dumped for a neko."

"I did _not_ get dumped for a…neko," Luka seethed, still a little sore from her separation with Galaco only a few months prior. It was true only a few days later she was seen together with Iroha, but she didn't believe it had anything to do with their breakup. "We just…got friend zoned. Back to you," she pointed a finger at the boiling Gumi, rolling her eyes at her dramatic show. She could see both Miki and Miku's eyes on them, and gulped, hoping she'd look cool enough in front of the innocent Hatsune. "I think you need to get laid or something. Seriously, not everyone out here is trying to get with your ex."

Lily kicked her shin on accident in her failure attempt to stifle her laughter again. Out of everyone, only she knew that Gumi and Miki, while having been together for two and a half years, still hadn't had sex. It was extremely tempting to just blurt it out, but she had more respect for them and wouldn't overstep that boundary.

The grumpy girl opened her mouth in shock, a blush on her face. Eyes darting between the laughing Lily and Luka, she frowned in embarrassment and turned to stomp out, which she did. Gumiya stood to run after her and glared at a confused Luka, who, after a moment of silence, shrugged. "You're such an ass," he said, turning to catch up to his fuming sister.

"Of course I am," Luka mumbled, shaking her head at her apposed rude actions. Any hope of getting Miku's attention went out of the window until a small course of giggles reached her. Without even moving a centimeter from head to toe, Luka let her eyes dart to the side, feeling a wave of happiness tremble across her heart at seeing Miku giggle while still looking at Gumi's previous spot.

Lily tore Luka's attention away from her crush just enough to let her see the disappointed shake of the head. It was starting to be the gesture to give her and Luka was beginning to get tired of it. "You know people have reasons to be…mad, right? You might've gotten a small change, but that doesn't mean you need to be an ass about it," the blonde said in a neutral tone, awaiting Luka's burst of annoyance. She canceled the small scolding with a chuckle, "But her reason is a little…pfft, it's funny."

"I don't want to know. I feel like the more I do today the more people hate me; when I get home I probably have to endure my parents bitching and attempts to pull these out." She shivered and copied Len's relaxed pose, feeling her back become less tense. Teal eyes stared at nothing, almost like she was in a trance, until a plaid skirt and black thigh-high socks entered her vision. "Uh?" she uttered stupidly. It was quiet around her, but after being out of it for a while Luka couldn't see anything but Miku.

Miku folded her arms behind her back and giggled a little, "Um…everyone you were sitting by…" She nervously shuffled her feet, blushing while looking at the food stands around them. "They kinda left."

Without another dumb response, Luka sat normally and turned her head to the seats that were now unoccupied. "Those traitors," she hissed, blushing a little at the way her tongue piercing made her sound. She moved out of her seat and stood up to face the shorter girl, now blushing even more from the height distance. "Thanks, for uh, telling me…haha," Luka laughed, pulling down her striped shirt.

Miku shook her head and took a step backwards smiling at her again, "I don't know where they might've gone, but…do you want to hang out with me and Miki-chan? She's not as harsh as she makes herself out to be." If Luka didn't know any better, it sounded like Miku was trying to persuade her into doing it more than she was thinking.

Being unable to say no to a cute face - one that made her heart explode - Luka agreed and nodded, grabbing her bag. "Lead the way," she said, feeling happy at the brightened look on Miku's face. If the inside of her mouth wasn't beginning to feel like a pair of tweezers were pinching the hell out of her tongue she would've made small talk, but it was, so she had to endure an awkward silence between them before reaching an irritated Miki.

The redhead _tsk_'ed and rolled her eyes at Miku, "Really?" Her expression changed in a flash, red eyes widening to beg Miku for something Luka wouldn't really understand.

"She's not like that, Miki-chan," Miku whispered, glaring at her with her hands balling her skirt. She moved closer to the now pouting redhead and whispered again in her ear, then lowered her head to stare at the ground while letting her hands dance for a while.

"What the hell?!"

The three jumped, and Luka sighed at seeing Rin glaring daggers at her. "Rin-chan," she called, beckoning her over to rid her of the anger she was showing.

Rin power walked over to them and poked Luka's shoulder, "Hey, Metal Mouth, where the hell did my fruit of a brother and the rest of the whacko's go?" Her aquamarine eyes stared into Luka's slightly brighter ones and then closed them to accompany a sigh. "Don't know?" The pinkette shook her head, then abruptly stopped to glare at her.

"Don't insult my choices, Rin-chan," Luka said with an irritated tone, turning around to see the bubbly girls in a conversation of their own. Short as she was, Rin delivered a hard punch to her shoulder, both getting a groan of pain and the attention of Miki and Miku. The pierced pinkette took in a large breath between her teeth, "What was that for?"

The blonde looked away and crossed her arms, "I needed to let out my anger and you were the closest thing available. Now, lend me your cell so I can call Len." She held out her hand for Luka to obey, and since nobody could really deny Rin's request, Luka did as she was told and placed her touch screen in the care of her short powerhouse. While waiting, she turned around again and shrugged at the questionable glances Miku was giving her.

"We do have to get going soon you know," Miki said, leaning on a table, not caring if a man was sitting there or not; her focus was on the direction she wanted to go. Of course, she had a small piece of her mind to give to a certain short fuse about public humiliation. "Miku-chan…"

"I know, but…"

"Luka! I found you again!"

The pinkette sighed and turned around to face her violet-haired mom, staring at her with angry eyes and hands on her hips. "Luka," she warned, in a voice her daughter knew not to challenge. "We're leaving. Your father wants to see you." It didn't take another look or word for Luka to be at her side, shivering from the aura her mother was surrounded in.

"See you tomorrow!" Rin sang before heading off, waving a little at the other two.

Miki huffed and walked in the direction opposite of Luka and Rin, not bothering to spare a glance at Miku. The tealette was still in a little shocked state, but she managed to steal one last glance at the retreating Luka before leaving to accompany her irritated friend.

* * *

It wasn't until nine that she finally had the ability to enter her room, and Luka felt like the day just didn't want to end. Not only did she get an earful from her parents about respect, but her dad was going to sign her up for anger management classes, when she didn't really need them.

Laying on her stomach, Luka stared at the carpet, blank turquoise going dark for a moment. She didn't know what exactly she did wrong; it wasn't because of peer pressure or any sort of dumb drama making her do this. She just….wanted to get Miku's attention. Luka shook her head and buried it into the sheets, slamming her feet into her pillows.

"Luka?" her dad called from behind the door. He knew better than to enter without permission while she was in one of her girl moods. "Uhm…dinner's ready, sweetie. If you want to come down and eat with us it's fine. But if you don't we understand."

The piercing in her mouth made food sound like a poison, so she shook her head, messing up her bangs. "I'm okay dad…I'm pretty sure I won't be able to eat anyway," she replied. With that answer he didn't say anything and walked back downstairs, leaving her back to convey her thoughts to the white ceiling.

Her phone buzzed on her nightstand, scaring her a little and also bringing a large amount of white light into the room. Luka reached for it without moving her head and squinted when the light stabbed at her eyes. She swiped the screen and didn't check the message, instead turning the brightness down to sooth her head.

After getting comfortable she finally opened up the messages and raised an eyebrow at the unknown number displaying. "The hell?" Luka whispered, touching the message to read the whole thing.

_Is this Megurine-san? Hopefully you are! Anyway, I just wanted to say…that you look really good with piercings and don't let anybody make you regret getting them! Uhm, so…yeah, maybe we couldn't hang out today, but how does tomorrow sound? I'll wait for you by the tennis courts? You don't have to! But I'd really like to get to know you more, now that you've shown me how dedicated you are. ;) _

_- Miku :D_

_PS: Text me back so I can save your number! _

The phone dropped into the sheets, the light now muffled between her body and the fabric. Luka couldn't feel anything but her racing heartbeat, and the sweat pouring out of her palms. "No way…" she breathed, not able to even inhale properly. She shook her head and picked the device back up, gulping after seeing the message was _real _and Miku really had noticed her. Without another thought Luka began speed texting, not caring if she seemed desperate.

_Miku-san? Sure we can hang out. I'll meet you there. Well, I might as well keep these piercings if a certain someone likes them. ;)_

_- Luka_

She tapped the button to send it, and sat up again to stare at herself in the mirror. "YES!" she shouted, punching the heavens with her fist. Luka stood up and rubbed her sore ear with care, smiling and shaking to contain her happiness.

Maybe…piercings weren't so bad after all.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Corny ending, huh? :P Well! This was just a filler, and we have many more coming soon as well to make up for the lost files. Hope you enjoyed it, and remember…that box down there…seeing it filled will make us happy! :D


End file.
